The Story Of The Lost Echidna
by Bass The Echidna
Summary: He thought he was the last of his kind. He knew little about his kind, but all that's about to change when he get information on an unknown Echidna on an unknown island supposedly guarding something of great power. Now he must set out and travel the world amd find out the truth. And along the way his family joins him. Find out how Team WindChaser is formed.


**Here it is people what you all have been waiting for here I'll tell you my adventures. Bet you didn't know Knuckles had a brother who was also the leader of Team Wind. Well your about to find out how my life went so here we go. I don't own any of the Sonic characters mentioned in this story, I do own Bass and and a few OC Characters.**

**Location: Chemical Plant Zone**

**Time: 12:14:50 p.m.**

_Status report: It seems that the Mecha industry is a little quiet. My mission is to sneak inside the base plant this C4 bombs inside so I can stop the production of the Mecha bots in the Chemical plant zone. _

_"Red Dog are you there."_

"This is Red Dog what's up."

_"Red Dog what's your position have you made it to the Mecha Production Warehouse."_

_"Affirmative Red Dog is outside the base."_

_"Alright Red Dog you are clear to start the mission, make sure you collect the location of Robotniks Hidden Base before you detonate the base."_

_"Copy that Homefront, I'll be maintaining radio slients til something comes up."_

"Yeah that's me playing soldiers for a worldwide resistance team that's purpose is to claim back territory that was taken from the people by Robotnik. The names Bass, Bass the Echidna. Yeah you heard me correctly I'm Echidna of the Knuckles Tribe. I'm a brown colored echidna with long dreadlocks that have red at the end of the tips. I wear a red sleeveless hoodie with red shorts white fingerless gloves and orane boots with a metal plate in the middle. I always thought that I was the only one til my adopted mother told me of another Echidna and even an island in the sky that is said to be where my is orinally from. All that I learned on her deathbed...that was 5 years ago. I left home that day in search of answers, I left everything my friends amd family to find my answers. During that time I stumbled or was asked to join there group after a saved some a group of innocent people from some Egg Pawns. In exchange for my services they would help me find out about the Echidna that mother told me about. Again 5 years has passed since that day this is my last mission with the resistance after I destroy this factory everything should go right in the Chemical Plant Zone. The Chemical Plant Zone is well known for its Chemical power plant,which is able to produce lots of energy. And in the hands of Robotnik let's just say he was able to create a Mecha Production Warehouse. My mission is to infiltrate the warehouse, collect any data on where Dr. Robotnik could be hiding, and destroy the warehouse. Well that's all I can tell you I have to begin the mission, so here I go."

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey do you see him?" Said the mysterious cat. "Yes he appears to be heading inside of that robo guys warehouse, my question is what is he doing in a dangerous place like this?" Said the mysterious hedgehog. "He's been gone for so long he's probably gotten stronger but still he's gonna need our help now that we've learned the truth." Said the mysterious hedgehog. "Alright so let's go get him now," and with that the mysterious cat lifted herself into the air and took off towards the warehouse while the hedgehog ran most of the way their.

**Bass POV**

Okay so I made my way to the door of the warehouse, I was able to climb up a pipe and into a window and boy was the warehouse huge. It was then I knew that my work had gotten harder. I pulled up my my device that shows where I need to plant the bombs at one of my target appears to be in airshaft, another seems to be right near the manufacturing part of the warehouse, and the final location is somewhere hidden on a higher level of the warehouse. "Wait a higher level my blueprints only show that there on a manufacturing unit and some hallways around here I wonder just how big is this warehouse. Hmm I'll worry about this target later right now I'll just focus on the main two that I can reach.

**Well there it is my first chapter for my OC character I hope you enjoyed it cause there are many more to come heck I'll even let you in on a secret(looks left and then looks right) I plan on making a crossover with with Tails and another fox can you guess who it is...no I'll tell some other time that way the suspense can kill you **

**Peace.**


End file.
